Missing In Harvest
by WillieG.R
Summary: Minoriko Aki is missing, and is up to her pessimistic older sister to find her. Enjoy as she damages some minds with her own dark imagination in this humorous quest to save the villagers' harvests.


It is a quiet and peaceful autumn afternoon at the Youkai Forest, where Shizuha Aki is kicking a group of trees in order to make their red, orange and brown leaves to fall in her own unique manner.

The kicking goddess with short blonde hair adorned with red leaves on a clip, yellow eyes, who wears a red dress with leaves cutouts on the bottom, yells like a martial artist as she strikes the last tree one more time, then smiles with satisfaction when the last of the red leaves fall to the ground.

She dusts her hands after a job well done and says "and so your cycle of life ends, just how it is meant to be with all as they reach the end."

She giggles to herself, and then she walks away from the tree, headed back home while saying "I wonder how the harvest at the Human Village went?" then happily sing-songs "hope she got sweet taters~"

It doesn't take her too long; though it's starting to get dark; to reach their wooden house with the grey-blue roof hidden somewhere in the forest and sighs when she sees there are no lights on inside, nor is the stove's exhaust spewing smoke as she had expected.

She stops and stares at the gloomy house, then sighs "well, it seems she just partied her plump ass off and went straight to bed. There goes my chance of a nice hot meal. I guess cold sweet potatoes will still taste good."

She makes the rest of the way toward that dark-brown door, opens it up, and when she looks inside she sighs and lazily says "of course; there's no sign of her anywhere."

The living room and dining table are just as she left them in the morning. The light-brown sofa has a copy of the Kakashi Spirit News, and the Bunbunmaru Newspaper lying messily on the comfy couch.

She never picked up her glass of water, or the plate Minoriko used for her unneeded breakfast in the morning, which stand on the lavender dining table in wait to be properly cleaned.

The windows are all closed, something Minoriko clearly despises regardless of Shizuha's complaints over there being 'too much wind' coming inside, and another tell-tale sign of the younger sister's absence, the food basket has only one leek left in it.

The young goddess sighs sadly, makes her way to the couch and moans as she drops on it and the papers, then says "she's partying with the villagers again, and she didn't even come to get me. Oh well, everybody hates me anyway. They don't want me there."

She stares at the ceiling and drops her arm on her forehead, then looks to the corridor leading to their rooms, and then groans as she gets up and makes her way to her own room.

She opens the sliding door, stretches her arms and yawns as she enters, then prepares her futon on the center of the room while thinking "_stupid little sister. I bet she's having fun and has forgotten aaaall about me. I am going to chew her head off, but that will wait until the morning._"

Though gods don't really need to sleep, she feels it is a really good way to pass the time while she waits for the younger Aki's return, plus it is a comfortable way of conserving energy.

After she settles herself under the soft and warm covers, the closes her eyes and says "now is time to relax, not punishing bad little sisters. *Yawn* I wonder... if I should use lighter colors for tomorrow's leaves? Hmm, I'll think about it while I sleep."

And so the elder Aki goes to sleep rather early, and hopes Minoriko doesn't wake her up when she finally gets home from that party at the Human Village.

* * *

The next morning, at the Human Village; a peaceful settlement where human-friendly youkai mingle and 'hang-out' with the people that live there; a group of humans have gathered in front of one of the farms, and discuss the status of the crops.

Everyone else is going about their day as they normally would, and as always, it's busiest at the market.

At the spice stand, Mystia Lorelei; who has short pink hair, grey eyes, pointed owl-like ears, light pink wings, and wears a brown hat and dress adorned with bird-shaped ornaments; picks up a few bags of different spices for her eel cart.

"Thank you very much," politely says the stand owner after the night sparrow hands over the money. Mystia is about to thank him for the spices, when everyone; herself included; turn their heads toward the western entrance to the village.

"**Minorikoooooooo!**"

The bird girl face palms and shakes her head while saying "it was just too peaceful to be true." The shop owner nods in agreement.

Shizuha storms into the village, fuming, grumbling and muttering curses under her breath, and before the young guard woman with bright red hair and red eyes demands an explanation, the goddess grabs her by the collar of her purple robes and demands "WHERE IS SHE!? DON'T HIDE HER FROM ME!"

The redhead slips off her robes; which leaves a good view of her white dress; punches the blonde on the head, and as the deity runs in circles while nursing her head, Kotohime exclaims "I don't know what the hell's yer problem bitch, but you better be ready for a beatin' if you don't simmer down!"

Shizuha responds the princess police with a whimper and an upward glance while said woman slips her robe back on to hide her cleavage, then cries "I'm just worried about my little sister!"

The redhead drops her guard after such a cute display, then the goddess grins and chuckles, pounces the offending girl, and when she's pinned on the ground, the blonde places her face right in front of the human's.

"Listen girl, I know how much you all hate me and love my stupid little sister, but partying all day and night and never returning home is a one-way ticket to a spanking. Now, you tell me where Minoriko is hiding, or I'm divinely spanking **_you_** instead, **_got it!?_**"

"Ooooiiiii!"

Shizuha lifts her head to look toward the source of the call, and sees the farmers beckoning her to get off the guardian and go to them.

She reluctantly complies and heads straight toward the portly old man with the thick grey beard, looks at his odd blue overalls, and says "you definitely have had many good harvests. So, is Minoriko with you? Oh no! You ate her!"

"Calm down Miss," angrily replies the man. "And stop assuming without first hearing the fact, young lady. You won't find Miss Minoriko here."

"What?" squeaks the blonde. A younger and buffer black haired farmer boy approaches the girl and says "Minoriko didn't come to bless the crops yesterday. Instead, this girl hooded in black came over, claiming to be the _new _harvest goddess, and started demanding we put our faith in her."

A black haired woman farmer from the crowd behind quickly adds "pfft! That faker! She only made things worst! Just look at our crops!"

The crowd disbands so that the young goddess can see the lands behind them, and she gasps with horror when she's met with that disaster.

Carrots growing wheat, wheat sprouting daisies, grapes growing inside orange trees, rice dripping apple juice, and for some reason Shizuha herself can't even consider possible, there is a disfigured mango tree that is growing tulips that are filled with cocoa seeds; though she fails to notice how the sweet potatoes crops are the only ones left unharmed.

Everything is mixed and uneven, and the soil itself looks black and slimy, and after the initial surprise passes, Shizuha sighs and lazily says "so that faker killed my poor sister and stole her powers, and you made her mad and she did all of this. You humans are so... squishy."

The villagers stare at the blonde goddess in shock and disbelief while a gust of wind passes by, then the portly old man sighs and says "you really need to be a little more optimistic."

Shizuha's eyes are glassy from the tears forming under her eyes, and as she looks up at the humans she says "but it's so obvious. Everything eventually ends, even gods. It was my sister's turn to leave, and now I'm all alone in this cold and cruel world."

Kotohime approaches the goddess from behind, turns her around, slaps her once across the face, then points toward the west and exclaims "snap out of it you pessimistic twerp, and look over there! It's the faker!"

True enough, there is a hooded little girl with a large head and tiny round ears under said hood lurking around the village's entrance.

When she realizes she's been spotted, the little girl panics and quickly runs away from the area.

Shizuha scowls when she sees the faker, lifts both of her sleeves; revealing a pair of rather scrawny and pale arms; and walks over to the hooded figure, but before she can take the second step, the farmers run over her while screaming protests at the fake harvest goddess.

She is long gone by the time they reach the exit, then the young buff farmer asks "so what now!? We can't possibly harvest grapes that taste like lemons for the winter season!"

The goddess of turning leaves; who is currently full of shoe and feet marks all over her back; grunts at the villagers, and shouts "fine you bunch of idiots! I'll go look into this myself!"

She stomps furiously as she makes her way to the gate, turns around when under it, then angrily says "but before I do..."

She takes a spell card out of her pocket, and furiously declares "Autumn Sign, Falling Blast!"

A large bushy tree magically grows before her, then she kicks it, and kicks it some more while screaming like a martial artist and grunting curses, causing all the leaves on that tree to fall straight to the village and cover everything with red, brown and orange maple leaves.

After everything in the area is evenly coated with leaves, the farmers look toward the exit, only to find a large pile of leaves where the tree stood, but no Shizuha.

They all decide it is best to just let her go, and get back at her another time. To this, Mystia face palms and sighs yet again, and then says "I'm staying away from this village for the rest of the day."

* * *

It doesn't take Shizuha very long to reach the forest's entrance, but as she looks toward to mountain, she sighs and says "dammit, there's so much ground to cover. She could be splattered everywhere by now. Grr, no time to think about that; baby sis needs me!"

She bravely walks into the forest, where she is immediately struck on the head by a frightened running tiger, tackled against a tree by an angry fairy shouting curses at the fleeing tiger, and then a small raccoon uses her dizzy head as a trampoline to reach a three branch, and the poor girl drops.

The blonde groans and moans as she sits up on the ground, and rubs her head while saying "uuu~ if this is the kind of reception I got, Minoriko must surely be dead."

"Oh, such misfortune to have befallen on a fellow god. How terribly unfortunate."

Shizuha looks up with a scowl at Hina Kagiyama, the misfortune goddess with aquamarine hair she ties into a ponytail with a frilly red and white ribbon under her chin, aquamarine eyes, and who wears a dark red dress that's bright red at the bottom, and matching frilly ribbons on her left arm and on her head.

She looks down at the angry young blonde goddess and smiles, then says "do not panic, for I will take away all your misfortunes. Please don't move~"

The blonde's face relaxes when she becomes surrounded by a purple gas the moment Hina begins to spin clockwise, and doesn't have time to suffer through panic when she sees that purple gas make is sluggish way to the spinning girl.

She can feel herself relaxing enough to calmly say "Hina, maybe you can help. I am looking for Minoriko. She's been missing since yesterday, and maybe I thought you knew something."

The purple gas around the blonde suddenly thickens as she says "then again, she might be dead; gone forever from this world and the next."

While spinning, the still-smiling aquamarine haired girl says "my, what a negative god you are. Yes, I can help you with that. I saw your sister yesterday. She was headed up the mountain looking a little upset. I saw no curses or misfortunes on her, so I went my own way."

Shizuha holds her chin while thinking carefully, narrows her eyes until they look like a pair of flat stripes, then softly says "hmm, the mountain? Maybe she had to go and was ravaged by a pervert, and refuses to come down. Or, perhaps she's lost and is desperately trying to find her way home."

The very second the last bit of purple gas gets into Hina, the blonde youngster hops on her feet with a raised fist and determined eyes, and bravely declares "my little sister NEEDS ME! I must go and rescue her!"

The misfortune goddess merely giggles and bows while saying "thank you for the substantial meal."

Shizuha takes off running, turns around to wave at her fellow goddess and calls "thanks! Sorry to leave so suddenly, but I have a mission to accomplish! Bye!"

Hina merely remains where she stands, waves her right hand, then calls back "try being a little more optimistic once in a while! It will do you greatly. Of course, if you want to fill yourself up with more misfortune, please come to me again. Bye~"

A large drop of sweat rolls down the blonde's right temple as she runs toward the mountain, then mutters to herself "there's something wrong with that babe. Hey... wait, why did I just call her a 'babe'?"

She shrugs this confusing though off and merely continues her way toward the mountain.

* * *

On her way to the mountain, Shizuha fights off an overgrown kitsune with a tragic past, a horde of fairies with rage issues, a kappa-made boot that kicks people on the ankles, and now demands a spoon for her frozen cream treat with strawberry syrup, in front of a food cart's counter.

Mystia, who now wears a brown kimono, blue apron, and a matching blue bandana, makes her way to the front of her stand with a spoon on hand, and angrily mutters "here; sorry. Geez, you gods sure are a whiny bunch."

The happy blonde licks her lips right after the first bite off her ice cream, then happily says "mmm~ thank you~"

As soon as she settles down to enjoy her treat, another customer walks under the cart's blue curtains and bows her head to the blonde while greeting "good day."

The young-looking woman has shoulder-length pink hair she adorns with Chinese-style double buns, red eyes, and wears a white long-sleeved shirt, a green skirt, and has a brown front panel with a rose brooch on the chest.

Mystia greets her new guest, who merrily says "I would like to try one of your lampreys, please."

"Coming right up," replies the night sparrow with a bow, who quickly makes a suspicious face after turning around and mutters to herself "didn't think I'd see a hermit _eating_ here. Maybe I should eat her instead..."

The pink haired hermit notices Shizuha eating her ice cream a little too fast, places her bandaged right arm on the goddess' shoulder, and says "young lady, if you keep eating like that, you are going to choke on yourself."

The goddess of turning leaves turns a cute ice cream-stained frown to the hermit and says "hey, I'm a goddess. I won't choke on a silly treat like that."

"My mistake," says the hermit while taking a seat right next to the blonde.

Shizuha turns back to her treat and resumes devouring it at such a rapid pace, the hermit girl can't help but feel a bit disgusted, and even considers moving a seat away; but that would be rude of her.

The young goddess suddenly drops her spoon and starts coughing vigorously, but before the pink haired customer can assist, she grips her own neck, gulps the chuck of frozen goodness down, then sighs anxiously while fanning her face.

The other girl rests her head on her bandaged arm while smiling at the blonde goddess, and says "I warned you. Eating so fast can be hazardous for you, and worst, it can really upset your stomach; especially those new frozen treats that were recently discovered by that science girl with the red hair."

Shizuha bows her head to hide her embarrassment, and merely nods while sniffling.

The nagging girl suddenly quiets down, and when the blonde looks up to her, the former girl wonders "say, you look like that other girl that got carried away near my home. You wouldn't happen to be one of the autumn goddesses, right?"

The young goddess nods twice, then gasps and exclaims "wait, you saw Minoriko!? Where!? I need to find her!"

The pink haired girl places her hand on her chest and says "my name is Kasen Ibaraki, and I saw this happen near my home, up in the mountain, Miss er..."

"Of course; how could you even know my name? I'm nobody," cries the goddess in distress.

She composes herself while Kasen gives her a worried and confused look, then says "I am Shizuha Aki. My sister is Minoriko Aki, and she disappeared since yesterday. Do you know why she came here instead of going to the village? I thought she had been kidnapped, raped and cut to shreds by that hooded figure, but it seems she just came here to waste her time."

"Hooded figure?" Out of all that the young god said, the hermit reacted to the hooded girl immediately, and says "I saw the mess at the farms. The villagers say it was because of the new harvest goddess that hides herself under a hood."

The blonde looks away to hide her jealousy look, while saying "that's not my sister. She loves exposing those lewd meat bags she carries around."

"You don't say?" replies Kasen in a suspicious manner. "But that's not important. Shizuha, your sister's blessings are needed at the village's crops, or the humans will starve during the winter. We need to find her, and fast."

The blonde looks into those red eyes and asks "so, do you have any idea where my sister might be; 'cause that would really help."

"Here you go" says Mystia as she places the plate with the cooked lamprey on the counter.

Kasen taker the lamprey, quickly prays her thanks to the creature for the sacrifice, takes a nibble from the meal, then smiles and happily says "well, I don't, so I'm headed to the Hakurei Shrine now to talk to Reimu about it since she might be able to help, but if you want to find her yourself, I suggest you find a tengu. I overheard them talking about an unconscious goddess being carried around by a girl with green hair."

Shizuha exclaims her surprise with a loud gasp, and then she bows to Kasen and says "thank you very much! I'll go and ask immediately! And who knows, maybe I'm not too late to save sis before the rapist decides to chop her into little pieces!"

Both Kasen and Mystia stare in disbelief with blue faces at the pessimistic blonde, who cheerfully waves and says "wish me luck~, and thanks for the lead. Bye~"

After she leaves, the two pink haired girls look at each other, then the hermit says "that girl has a very dark imagination."

Mystia can only nod in agreement while the cold chill running down her spine prevents her from doing anything else.

* * *

At noon, Shizuha finds herself halfway up the mountain thinking about how close they all are to the end, and yet how far she is from her sister. (She doesn't realize she's a mere walk away from Kasen's mansion, thus is on the right track.)

She leans against a tree and notices there are still some green leaves on it, and without much thought, she takes a couple of cans of red pain, a brush and a plastic palette with orange, red and brown paint already on it, and begins her deity duties.

As she paints those leaves in ridiculous speeds, she thinks "_to think I missed this little bastard. No matter; I'm getting it now, and soon its leaves will wither and fall to my might._"

Her job done, she continues going down the mystery path to where her sister might be, but her impulse as goddess of turning leaves gets the best of her, and stops at every tree she sees that still has some green, and rectifies this autumn eyesore with quick wrist movements, and messy painting items.

By the time she's done with the trees, it's already late noon, and she's exhausted from all the walking and painting.

She rests her back on the only tree that was already in its autumn colors, sighs as she wipes the sweat off her forehead, then says "boy, I'm so tired. And still no sign of Minoriko anywhere! Maybe I should just give up and go home."

She sighs again as she lets her head slump, and sadly says "she's probably been eaten by now anyway. I hope she enjoyed it. Ah, she's probably reached the end before me."

"Ayayayaaaa; what a pessimistic goddess I see. So dark and gloomy; ooohhh."

Shizuha looks up the tree to find a pair of pink panties and a black skirt right above her.

The girl on the branch quickly covers up her indecency and says "ayayayaya, you pervert, don't look up so suddenly!"

The crow tengu jumps off the tree to meet properly with the blonde goddess, and as she scribbles on a notepad she says "so, you are searching for the harvest goddess? How interesting."

Shizuha glowers at the tengu with short black hair and red eyes, who wears a plain white button shirt, then angrily asks "do you know something about my sister? If you don't, then please move. I still have a long walk ahead of me."

The tengu girl stares at the young goddess as if trying to figure her out, then smiles and casually says "why don't you just fly? Did you get yourself sealed or something?"

Shizuha's suddenly smiles very disturbingly, her body convulses involuntarily, and then she turns around to face the tree, winds her body back as far as she can, then she springs forward with all her might and smashes her forehead against the trunk.

Every single leaf falls right off the tree after such a powerful head bang, and all the tengu girl does is help herself to many pictures while happily speaking to herself about getting good news material.

The young goddess takes a deep breath, turns a smiling face at the black haired tengu; frightening her a great deal; then asks "now that that's out of the way, Aya Shameimaru, please be a dear and tell me, do you know anything about my sister? Perhaps her whereabouts, or maybe tell me she hasn't been blown up or eaten?"

Aya pokes her lower lip with her pen while looking up to the sky, and says "nope. Last time I saw Minoriko, she was snooping around this area. I tried to interview her, but she shooed me off. The bitch."

The blonde sighs anxiously, then says "so then the hermit was wrong. You tengu know nothing about my sister after all. I bet you don't even know about the girl with green hair carrying her around, right?"

A disturbingly vicious grin forms in the tengu's face, then in the blink of an eye, said girl is all over the goddess, still wearing that smirk while suspiciously saying "I can help you out, but I want a full interview of the incident, and that includes your search and everything that has happened, and will happen. Do we have a deal?"

Shizuha grabs Aya by the neck and holds her in a lock, and with that disturbingly happy smile on her face, she says "alright, that's fine, but if you want to keep your neck attached to your head, you better start talking right now~"

The choking tengu grunts when it feels as though her head is about to snap right off her shoulders, yet manages to smile as she speaks with some effort.

"Fair enough. So, the one carrying Minoriko was Sanae Kochiya, the so-called human goddess that lives in the new shrine up the mountain. Several wolves report having seen her with a small hooded girl with a really large head and small round ears. They both parted ways after, and since then, Minoriko Aki has not been seen."

The blonde goddess drops her captive crow on the ground while dramatically saying "oh no! She's been taken by the goddesses on the mountain! They are probably playing with her body, making her cry and scream in a mix of pleasure, humiliation, and pain! Then they'll probably chop her into pieces so that the shinigami come and picks her up, only to send her back to me in a bag after realizing she's a goddess brand of fertilizer."

Aya raises an eyebrow while looking at the goddess from the ground, looks disgusted after analyzing what she just heard, then says "girl, you really need to lighten up. That's seriously dark thinking there."

Shizuha ignores the comment completely, then sets off flying to the top of the mountain, but stops and turns around to wave at the tengu girl, and calls "thank you for the information. I'll let you have that interview, but please don't come in the morning, or I'll have to _eat _you. Bye~"

With her belly on the ground, the tengu girl rests her head on her hand as she continues staring at the goddess and her red panties; which she takes a picture of; and when she's sure she's out of earshot, she says "what a pessimist. Ayayaya, almost depressing even. Still, she's got really good taste in underwear."

She suddenly shakes her head and scowls to the sky, then shouts "dammit, I was supposed to stop her! Argh! Tenma's going to have my head again!"

* * *

Later, just as the sky becomes dark and the golden sun gives way to a honeyed moon, Shizuha arrives to the Moriya Shrine where the scent of freshly baked sweet potatoes invade her nostrils.

"Minoriko is here." She sniffs the area around her and says "oh, they had their way with her."

She sniffs again, looks around suspiciously, then says "that, or they're eating pumpkin pies and sweet potato skewers."

"Oh my, a visitor at this hour? Welcome to the Moriya Shrine!"

The blonde goddess turns to gaze upon the gorgeous wind priestess/shrine maiden of the shrine, whom has long wavy green hair, blue eyes, and wears a light-pink button shirt, and a pair of tight blue jeans.

Shizuha stares at the girl with her mouth left agape, focusing on those curves and that hind so tightly packed in those pants.

The shrine maiden feels rather uncomfortable and asks "excuse me, but what are you looking at?"

The young goddess points at the girl's butt and asks "how do you pack that gorgeous ass in those tight pants?"

The young green haired girl's face explodes into red with embarrassment, then she lifts her hand and anxiously exclaims "what kind of a pervert are you? Get out of here this instant!"

"Sanae, that's no way to speak to such a young goddess. She's merely curious about your modern clothes, that's all."

Before the epic slap makes contact with the blonde's face, Kanako Yasaka; a woman with thick intense-blue hair and dark red snake-like eyes, that wears an elaborate red shirt with long white sleeves and a dark red skirt with bright red flowers on the borders; appears from behind the embarrassed girl and quickly calms her down.

Sanae growls inward as she takes her hand to her chest and says "hmph! That was still very rude of her."

Shizuha appears to be distressed and almost at the verge of tears when she says "ahh! No, I didn't mean to offend. It's just; you're so hot, and... Wait, what am I saying?"

Kanako holds her sides while she laughs heartily, and Sanae's face keeps getting redder as she tries to cover herself up to no avail, while Shizuha scratches her chin and thinks hard about why she is there.

After she remembers her little sister, she snaps her fingers and says "that's right, that's why I came," then points at the goddesses before her and exclaims "you two! Minoriko has been missing since yesterday, and the last time anybody saw her, she was being carried by Miss Sexy Maiden up the mountain!"

Both girls twitch and chuckle nervously, but the green haired girl manages to sound calm while saying "you don't say? So, you think we have your sister here, is that it?"

The blonde goddess smiles and says "well, she's either here, or she's having her body ravaged as we speak, then chopped into bits for later consumption."

Even Kanako has to look at the autumn goddess with a raised eyebrow and fright, then the shrine maiden says "that's one sick, perverted, and very dark imagination you have there."

"Tell me about it. This kid needs to work on that."

Shizuha turns around to the new voice, while Sanae smiles and Kanako looks smugly while looking at yet another goddess; this one having the aspect of a child, yet showing ageless wisdom in those long-lived eyes.

She has blonde hair, grey eyes, and wears a tall straw hat with two blinking round eyes on its top, and a purple dress with dancing frogs designed on it and long white sleeves attached to the torso.

The large goddess clenches her teeth tight as she tries to grin naturally; and fails miserably at it; and speaks through them. "Suwako. What perfect timing."

The cute shrine maiden giggles seemingly innocently, and says "L-Lady Moriya, I thought you had _something important_ to do. Why are you here so early?"

The froggy goddess sits on the ground like a frog on a lily pad and casually says "never mind that. This girl is clearly in distress over her little sister, and she won't leave until she's sure the tyke's not here, so..."

Suwako hops over to Shizuha like a frog, stands up normally and places an arm around the autumn goddess' shoulder, and says "I give you permission to search my shrine all you want, but I warn you now, you'll be disappointed."

"I'm always disappointed," answers the young goddess as she smiles and tears well up under her eyes.

This sight tugs something fierce in Suwako's heart, and causes her to drop on all fours wile gripping her chest and repeatedly crying "so painfully depressing!"

Shizuha's face suddenly becomes determined, and sounding surer of herself she exclaims "anyways, you're right! I'm not leaving until I have searched every nook and cranny of this shrine!"

She walks through Sanae and Kanako while exclaiming "now move aside! It's time to search this place from top to sexy bottom!"

Sanae blushes, yelps and covers herself again when she feels that last statement was aimed at her, then she angrily exclaims "don't you **_dare_** open my drawers, you pervert!"

As soon as the guest is away, Kanako rushes over to Suwako, grabs the blonde by the shirt's shoulder and lifts her up, then angrily says "what the hell is the matter with you!? I told you we would let her go as soon as we gathered enough faith!"

The froggy girl frowns at the taller goddess, then says "Kanako, I _REALLY_ hate this cock-brained plan of yours, but I'm not about to sabotage it. You wouldn't learn a thing if I did."

"Then why'd you-?" Before the woman finishes her question, Suwako says "I hid her well, so don't worry. She won't find her unless the plot develops to a revelation!"

The green haired girl giggles nervously and says "hey, hey, don't be breaking those walls now."

Ignoring the girl, Kanako looks threatening at the blonde as she places her back on the floor, and says "well she better not mess my plans. I almost have that fruit-splicing thing figured out!"

* * *

Shizuha opens the door to what she suspects is Sanae's room, which is fairly empty save for a vanity with a wide mirror and pasted pictures, and a small closet to its left, stares at a brown haired boy who wears a purple shirt and black pants, who is tied up to the comfy bed, and says "nothing suspicious here."

The boy gasps and exclaims "what!? What about me? Aren't you going to save me!?"

The young goddess smiles and enters the room just to pat the boy on the head, and says "nope," then walks back outside.

"Wait! Gods damn it, Shizuhaaaaa~"

The blonde goddess holds her chin while in thought, and says to herself "have to find out why the pervert knows my name, but for now I must find Minoriko."

She enters the next room, which she believes it's Kanako's room, which has a large sacred log as a bed, a sacred log as a punching bag with Suwako's picture on it, and a copy of '50 Is the New 17' magazine on the small vanity.

She groans with frustration and says "bah! Just very old stuff in here!"

She enters what should be Suwako's room by default, looks at the hamper and washtub in the first room, goes straight through to the next door and stares at the large tub and odd snakelike pipes with round heads and several tiny holes on the walls, then says "wow, she's really into the frog thing, huh? Not even a bed."

She enters the next room, looks at the small futon on the left corner, then at the closet on the other end of the room that's full of purple dresses, hums suspiciously, and while rubbing her chin and staring with narrowed eyes, she says "what a weird bathroom."

She's now at the kitchen, eating the last of a delicious vegetables and fruits sandwich, thanks Sanae for the meal with a bow, then says "it was simply delectable. Still, I hope you didn't poison it, but if you did, could you please make sure I die in a dignified position?"

The shrine maiden tenses up and shouts "stop that, you're creeping me out!"

Shizuha enters the shrine's storage house and walks amongst cluttered boxes, baskets filled with radishes and potatoes, and for a moment she thinks she's found Minoriko and calls "sis! I finally found you!"

She rushes to the figure on the chair, gives it a hug, and exclaims "Minoriko, you idiot, why didn't you go to the village when you said you were! I thought you had been raped and cooked!"

After a long pause, the young goddess frowns and says "hey, sis, I'm talking to you."

That's when she realizes she's talking to a life-sized straw doll that barely has a resemblance to Minoriko, if any; and suspiciously enough has its legs spread open; then she says "oh, you're just a doll. My mistake, Minoriko."

She continues searching all over the shrine, and even goes skinny dipping at the lake under the pretext of searching for her sister without getting her clothes wet, and then, when she's back at the stone path to the donation box, she drops on her back and groans.

"I give up! She's not here after all!" she exclaims while looking at the stars above.

She sighs out loud, sits back up, tears well up under her eyes and quickly roll down her cheeks, then after a sniffle, she rubs her eyes and softly cries "I guess she's really gone. I'll never see her again."

As she rubs her eyes and sobs, her memories of being with Minoriko flood her mind.

She remembers her sister; who has brighter blonde hair, red eyes, and wears a red mob hat with grapes as adornments, a yellow shirt with long poofy sleeves, a black skirt with straps over an orange apron, and an ample chest to boot; and smiles when remembering their time together.

She remember how her little sister pushed her aside when the villagers first invited her into the village, then remembers the time she was gaining some followers for herself, then Minoriko came in and blasted her older sister away, thus stealing the followers.

Her memories fast forward to a time when she was allowed to enter the village, and then Minoriko herself caused her to trip over the baskets of collected pumpkins and thus, got banned from the village for a year for causing disturbances.

She then remembers a time when she was dressing up for a special night, when she accidentally picks Minoriko's bra and puts them on, then her little sister laughed her ass right off at the sight of the empty space within.

By now, Shizuha's face is so red and so full of pulsating veins, even the more mischievous night creatures run away in fear.

She clenches her hands into very tight fists and furiously says "I hope they used a wooden horse on the bitch! Grrr! I hope they had their way until she FAINTED! To think I was worried about that arrogant, self-centered, high and mighty, big breasted bitch!"

She punches the stone floor with all her might, and causes a loose block to shift, and then, from inside it, the smell of freshly picked sweet potatoes flows straight into the goddess' nose.

Shizuha gasps in surprise and quickly rolls on her knees, and then pushes the block away while exclaiming "sis! Little sis, talk to me!"

Under the block is a hole large enough for two people to fit in, and inside is Minoriko Aki, gagged and tied by her ankles and with her hands behind herself.

The young goddess pulls her little sister out, repeating how relieved she is to have found her, then unties her ankles, her hands, removes the gag, and then hugs her little sister tightly while crying "I'm so glad I found you! I thought you had been eaten, then _eaten_, and then chopped into pieces and eaten again!"

Minoriko grunts from the force of the hug, chuckles nervously while patting her older sister on the back, then says "umm, th-there, there, Shizuha. Um, seriously, you have to do something about your pessimism."

The younger sister suddenly glowers at the shrine behind her older sister, growls inward, then breaks free from the hug to stand with a fist raised chest-high, and furiously shouts "that's right! Those bitches sent me a letter saying there was desperate need of my blessings up on the mountain, and then that green boob monster knocked me out while I was distracted!"

Her golden aura shines brightly as she powers up, her hair starts to glow, the ground around her shakes as her powers escalate, then she furiously says "I'm going to get them all! I'm going to have my **revenge!** Ahahahahaha! I WILL PULVERIZE THEM A-BOOF!"

All the air is knocked out of her by means of impact with a balled blunt object, and all her powering up and raging ends in nothing but a memory.

Shizuha removes her fist from her little sister's stomach, carries the knocked-out girl over her shoulders, and spitefully says "that's for making fun of my boobs when I picked out bra by mistake, you stupid stuck-up bitch! Now let's go home before those three decide to attack us!"

As she walks away from the shrine with her sister over her shoulders, four pair of eyes peek through the small gap between sliding doors of the living quarters entrance, then Sanae whispers "why are we hiding? We can take those two down easily."

"No way," says Suwako, as hers and Pyonta's (her hat's) eyes look up to the shrine maiden's. "That harvest goddess went Super-S in a flash. We wouldn't have survived."

Kanako leers spitefully as Suwako's eyes and says "she won't find her, you said. Well she found her, you stupid frog."

"Hey, I'm sorry!" begins kero-chan. "How was I supposed to know she would punch the very block I was hiding her sister under? Besides, I said 'If the plot didn't reveal her'."

The shrine maiden's disappointed eyes suddenly drops as she sighs, then says "all that studying about crops and crap, just to have it all crumble beneath our feet."

Her eyes suddenly liven up as she asks "hey, Moriya-sama, what else are you hiding under that sneaky hole there!?"

Suwako's eyes become full of joy as she says "my dear, some things are best left unknown."

The spacious hidey-hole in question is full of questionable reading material, including several girl-on-girl mangas with a girl that looks suspiciously similar to Sanae herself.

"Still," continues to small blonde, "how the heck does a pessimistic goddess like her gets so lucky!?"

Somewhere at the Youkai Forest, Hina stops her spinning to sneeze out loud, then rubs her tickly nose with her finger while asking "I'm catching a cold?"

* * *

The next morning, the Human Village is twice as lively due to the celebration in honor of the return of Minoriko Aki, though it's mostly celebrating Shizuha for bringing her little sister back to them.

Everybody cheers as the confetti flies to Shizuha, who is being tossed up and down by the younger farmers, while her sister and the older farmers work on fixing the mess caused by the hooded goddess.

"No, wait, stop, I'm going to fall, I'm going to fall!" screams the elder Aki as she keeps going up and down the arms of the farmers; once again forgetting she can fly.

They finally slip and send her slightly to the right, making her cry "I TOLD YOU SO!"

She falls on the arms of the muscular youth she talked with the day before, smiles at him when she realizes he caught her, then she holds him tight and says "please don't let me go yet!"

Kotohime appears from the right and angrily barks "get away from my boyfriend, you hussy!"

And so the celebrations continue all throughout the day, which livens up even more when Minoriko joins them and informs everyone of the successful harvest (plus having an increased breast size makes the men more excited), and thus the party lasts long enough for a certain black and white witch and a red and white shrine maiden to join the celebrations.

That night, at the Moriya Shrine, Aya lands right in front of the closed doors to the living room with rose cheeks, a buzzed face, and a grin that reaches from ear to ear, and knocks while calling "hay~ Moriya Shrine, I got a little sumthin' for you."

Sanae peeks her head out the door and glares at the buzzed tengu, covers her nose with her hand while fanning her face with the other, and says "ugh, you reek of alcohol. What do you want?"

The reporter produces a bottle of wine for the girl, and says "this is from the Aki sisters. They asked me to tell you that there are no hard feelings, but stress you never do something like that again."

The shrine maiden stares suspiciously at the bottle on her hands, while Aya hops back, says "well, gotta get back to the party!", then vanishes in a second.

Unable to return the suspicious gift, Sanae takes the bottle with her to the living room, then places it on the table where she, Kanako and Suwako were having their meal.

"So, a peace offering huh?" begins the blonde girl while staring at the bottle.

The snake-eyed goddess stares suspiciously at the bottle and says "I don't know. It's too easy. Nobody's that forgiving."

Sanae's eyes soften a bit as she says "I don't know. Maybe the apology basket I sent them warmed them up to us."

Suwako chuckles at her friend and says "c'mon you old hag, those Aki are very nice girls. I'm sure they've forgotten all about it by now."

Kanako smiles, grabs the bottle, says "you know what, you're right! They are nice girls!" bites the bottle's cork with her teeth and easily pulls it off, then continues "let's have a drink on them!"

She turns the bottle over her large sake plate, but only a drop comes out. Slightly annoyed and estranged, the goddess turns the bottle's mouth to her face to look inside.

She sees something round moving around inside and says "huh? Damn these idiots. They actually put the grapes _inside_ the bottle. They're clogging the neck!"

The goddess yelps out loud and drops the bottle to the table, and before the girls can ask, she points at the object and exclaims "that thing just moved!"

"What?" comments Sanae in disbelief, but then the tipped-over bottle hops upright by itself, making her scream and back far away from the table.

Suwako stares at the bottle as something pink starts growing out of the mouth, looking like a pink puff or a bubble gum clump, and then she sighs in defeat and says "crap, they really got us."

Kanako is about to shout for all to run, but then the pink thing grows, there is a very loud plop, and then a two-inch tall humanoid creature with spiky hair and a pair of large, dull, unamused pitch-black eyes, who wears a tiny brown jacket over a white shirt and tiny blue jeans, appears next to the bottle, and holds it with its tiny hands.

"What the hell is _THAT_!?" exclaims the blue haired goddess.

The three goddesses stare at the tiny man, get slightly closer, then the creature grins impossibly wide, bearing white jagged teeth with its mischievous smile, and then the bottle starts to rumble.

The doors, windows, and even the roof of the shrine's living quarters burst right off as a stream of endless wine roars like a raging waterfall that rushes out of the building, taking three goddesses out along for the ride.

After the wine roars away, Sanae is left hanging by her stomach on a branch, Kanako's body remains stiff while her head stuck under the patch of soil in front of the shrine, and Suwako is currently sliding down a tree, where her tiny body has left a print of herself behind.

All three moan in pain, then the shrine maiden groans "let's not do that again."

Afterward, a large holographic image depicting a wide piece of yellow paper appears in the sky, and in red letters, it reads "Apology Accepted. Yours Truly, The Aki Sisters."

Meanwhile, back at the village, the party has died down, though not enough for a certain oni and a few Karasu tengu (Aya included) to leave yet, and watching them celebrate the party, away from the bonfire, Minoriko and Shizuha quietly enjoy their sake.

The older sister takes her sake plate away from her lips and asks "hey sis?"

When the younger Aki acknowledges her big sister, the girl continues "did you know who that hooded girl was?"

"It was Suwako," replies the well endowed autumn goddess in a tone that says 'isn't it obvious?'

"Ah..." replies the older sister. She suddenly balls her hand into a fist and punches her younger sister in the eye, knocks her out, then says "that's for making me worry about you, you selfish breasted fiend!"

* * *

Missing in Harvest; The End

Characters, spell cards and scenarios belong to ZUN -Team Shanghai Alice-

Special appearances by Ail (Anilan Inmodo Leuch), and "The Rat". Both were created by Willie G.R.

Oct 13 2012

Written by

Willie G.R.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, this turned out longer than I was expecting. I have to admit, I REALLY enjoyed writing about the Aki sisters (particularly Shizuha), and I hope I'll be able to write another story for them.**

**What I liked most about Shizuha was her pessimistic personality (oddly enough), which gave way for so many glorious misunderstandings and disgusted minds. Poor Suwako got depressed by that goddess though. Ah well, until next time. Happy Oct 13 :D.**


End file.
